pddfandomcom-20200213-history
Slenderman (deity)
The Faceless Haunt '(Slenderman as a beast) ''Great Old One of, paranoia, insomnia, and terror. '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil Domains: Chaos, Evil, Madness, Void Subdomains: Dark Tapestry, Insanity, Nightmare, Stars Inquisitions: Oblivion, Secrets Favored Weapon: Whip Symbol: A crudely simple circle with an x through it. Sacred animal: None Sacred color: Black, White Information Slenderman is perhaps the most comprehensible of the Great Old Ones, which isn't saying much. While violating the laws of the universe as all the Great Old Ones do, Slenderman resembles mankind the most in both visage and behavior. He seems to have physical shape and form and generally appears as a man with an exaggerated torso and limbs, with a faceless head always dressed in a black suit. When observed for more than a passing glance, sometimes one might notice the squirming ethereal tendrils that appear from his back which he can extend to any length at will. However ironically enough peering at his physical form is something few get to do, and almost none for very long. Slenderman's form while easy to comprehend, when gazed on defeats the finite mind at a basic level and allows Slenderman to exert his influence over the viewer. Beholding Slenderman for more than a few seconds (less depending on proximity) causes any number of adverse conditions from total insanity, to death, to perhaps the most disturbing, transformation into a proxy. A Proxy is someone who Slenderman has driven so mad he is able to exert his influence over and through them forcing them to do his unknowable bidding. This makes Slenderman perhaps of all the Great Old Ones, the one who actually notices mortals the most. His motivations seem to be the most understandable from a finite perspective than the other Great Old Ones. From man's perspective he appears to want nothing more than to cause panic and paranoia. Whether this is true, or he does what he does for other more nefarious reasons is left to debate. What is known however is that he seems to have the capability to kill or drive mad his enemies at any times, but chooses to prey on them for extended periods of time. Slenderman's proclivity to forests is well known, but not understood. He draws his would-be victims to nearby forests before terrorizing them. Whether he prefers forests or is bound to them is uncertain, what is certain however is that in some ways forests resemble his distant planet of origin, a place he favors for his own reasons or perhaps compulsions. Many theorize that he only comes out at night because that is when man is most afraid, however the truth is that he longs for his home and hopes (or whatever passes as desire to such a creature) to see it counted among the stars in our night's sky. Perhaps he even draws power from it's light on his back. Slenderman's power is in some way tied to a fetish or set of fetishes such as a tower or set of pages. When destroyed his abilities are limited, and he gets more and more aggressive as his fetishes are destroyed. When they are destroyed he can no longer teleport as effectively, and can be beheld with only minor mental effects such as headaches and the like, leaving him open to attack. Slenderman's Cult Slenderman's Cult is composed of few people who do not congregate in temples, worship with rites or ceremonies. Instead those who merely know of him are subject to a lesser form of slender sickness that would have them perform acts in order to impress him such as drawing someone into the woods only to murder them, or sinister pranks played on innocents to drive them insane with fear. Slenderman's Cult is associated with paranoia, insomnia, and terror, and his sacred symbol is a crudely simple circle with an x through it. His followers graffiti the world around them with his symbol and crude drawings of him. Category:Homebrew __NOEDITSECTION__